


falling slowly

by whatwefound



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV David, let brad bakshi wear glasses 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwefound/pseuds/whatwefound
Summary: little moments in the lives of brad and david leading up to their relationship
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	falling slowly

_ David doesn’t know how it all started. He doesn’t know how someone like Brad somehow became the most important person in the world to him, but he knows that he can only describe it one way: slowly. _

**\---**

They met at work, about a year after he had become executive producer. Montreal had called him, telling him that someone was being brought in to monetize the game. Ian, of course, was furious, arguing that the Mythic Quest was untouchable and that it didn’t need to be over-marketed. Poppy, for once, had agreed with him. David didn’t know what to think, but he knew that it wouldn’t hurt to bring on someone new. 

When David pictured Brad, he had imagined him as large and tough. He expected him to be dressed as a corporate worker would, with dress shirts and ties. All of this was thrown out the window when he saw a tall, gangly, sweater-clad man walk through the door to the main floor. The newcomer seemed harmless and a little lost, which caused David to approach him.

“Hello, are you Brad Bakshi?” He asked when he got close enough.

The man turned to him, looking as if he was surprised to be spoken to, “I am.”

“David Brittlesbee, executive producer.” He held his hand out to shake.

Brad smiled, returning the handshake, “So you’re the man I’m sharing an office with.”

“Yes! Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too-”

A loud noise caused them both to turn and face Ian’s office as the door flung open.

“Good morning everyone!” Ian’s voice called, “I have just thought of a revolutionary idea.”

Brad stared, “Is that the creative director?”

“Yes, yes it is.” David groaned.

He laughed, “I’m very excited for this job.”

**\---**

After only a month or two Brad was fully settled into the company, and part of David had wondered how they had ever gotten along without him. His ideas were helping Mythic Quest thrive, and the company was making more money than ever before. Still, once he had settled in David realized that he had started to act differently. When Brad was around his coworkers he was cold and indifferent. He rarely made small talk with people and if so it was only about the company. People were starting to call him an asshole.

But somehow when he and David were alone in their office he relaxed. He would ask him about his day and how he was, and seemed to enjoy his company. David enjoyed working with this version of him.

One day, he looked to the desk next to him to find Brad looking different than normal.

“Are you wearing… glasses?” He asked.

Brad was wearing thick frames, ones that made his eyes look twice as big as they usually did. He looked over, “Yeah, and?”

“I’ve just never seen you in them before.”

He looked down at his computer, “I fell asleep with my contacts in last night, so now I have to wear these. I know they make me look weird, but I usually just wear them at night.”

“No, they’re cool!” David laughed, “In fact, I think you look pretty nice.”

“Oh, thanks, I guess.”

David turned around smiling, not noticing the soft grin that had grown on Brad’s face as well.

**\---**

A few months into quarantine, David had begun to feel bored. He was lonely in his house, and the small trips he took outside weren’t cutting it for him. No matter how hard he tried to focus on work he just couldn’t, and he felt himself feeling more and more unmotivated.

The day he had spent playing video games with Brad was the first time he had felt truly excited in a long time. He enjoyed trash talking with him, going back and forth and being able to do something other than his job. Maybe it was the memories of that day, or the way that he felt lonely, but he suddenly opened up his computer and hit the call button by Brad’s name.

He sat, staring at his reflection on the screen, instantly regretting his actions. Brad was probably busy working or doing something at home. He shouldn’t have bothered, he was overstepping. He didn’t even really know why he was calling in the first place. It wasn’t like they really spent time together outside of work. David panicked, reaching to hang up, but before he could the call was accepted.

“David?” he heard Brad’s disconnected voice say from the computer.

“Brad? Hi, how are you?” David felt his heart racing, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

“I’m okay, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something.” David took a deep breath, “I think I need someone to talk to.”

Brad was silent for a moment, causing him to panic a little bit more, until he saw his screen change and Brad’s face to pop into view. He looked different, not as well kept as he usually was. His hair was longer than usual and he was wearing an oversized hoodie instead of his nice sweaters and collared shirts. The main thing David noticed was that he had his glasses on again.

_ This must be what he looks like when we don’t have business calls,  _ he thought to himself.

“I think I need someone to talk to as well.” Brad smiled softly, “Are you up for another round of Street Fighter?”

“No eyebrow shaving involved this time, right?”

David felt a grin grow on his face as Brad laughed, “No, no eyebrow shaving.”

He grabbed his fight stick, “Then let’s play.”

**\---**

After the quarantine ended the team went back to work and the office slowly began to go back to normal. David was back to wrangling in the team, dealing with Jo, and sharing an office with Brad. It was like how things used to be, but somehow something seemed different. It wasn’t different in the way of having to adjust to wearing masks or applying extra hand sanitizer, but different in the way of how he felt.

David had noticed himself overthinking the outfits he wore to work, or thinking extra hard about what he was going to say during company head meetings. He started feeling self-conscious of himself as he sat at his desk, even when he knew he wasn’t doing anything strange. The weirdest part of it all was he didn’t know why he was doing it. Whenever he thought about it he just had a face come to mind. A face that was connected to long arms and legs, an adorable sweater and collared shirt and…

Shit, he liked Brad.

How long had he been thinking like this? How had he not picked up on it? He had been spending time with him, thinking about him, oh  _ god _ -

“Hey, you alright?”

David turned around from his desk to see Brad staring at him with concern. He took a deep breath, “Yeah, I’m totally fine.”

Brad gave him a soft smile that made his heart melt, “Cool, just making sure.”

David turned around again and tried to focus on his computer, but found that he couldn’t.

“Actually, I don’t think I’m feeling so well.” He began packing his things hurriedly, “I think I’m going to head home.”

Brad looked concerned, “Oh, do you need anything? I can grab you some medicine.”

“Nope! I’m good.”

As he nearly ran out of the building, he looked behind him to see Brad staring back, confused. _Oh god,_ _He was so fucked._

**\---**

About a week had passed, and David was starting to figure out how to deal with his feelings for Brad as much as he could. At the moment his method was to avoid him, which he supposed wasn’t the best tactic, but it would have to do. After all, there was no way he would be able to act on how he felt. David truly enjoyed spending time with Brad, and he liked to believe that they had become something like friends. He couldn’t just throw away all of that because he got a little too attached.

It was hard, sure, because avoiding someone means that you can’t spend time with them, but it was necessary. It still broke his heart to see Brad’s disappointed face when he cut their conversations short or left work early, but he couldn’t bear to ruin anything between them. When he got over how he was feeling he would be able to spend more time with him, but for now he had to sit and wait. He kept those thoughts in his head as he walked into the main floor of Mythic Quest.

As he sat down in his chair and booted up his computer he heard a shuffling noise. Turning around, he saw Brad in the doorway looking dead at him. He was acting strange, fumbling with the strap to his bag and never looking away.

“Brad?” he asked, “Is everything alri-”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?” He said, cutting him off and rushing through his words as if taking it slow would cause him to lose his courage.

Now it was David’s turn to stare, “What?”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?” Brad repeated.

For a second David almost said yes, but stopped himself. He was trying to distance himself from Brad, he obviously couldn’t go to dinner with him. “That’s really nice of you, but I think I’m busy.”

“As a date.” he breathed, “I’m asking you on a date.”

“...What?” David panicked, trying to rationalize Brad’s behavior. He could be joking, or trying to play a prank on him. Or maybe he’s just dreaming. He’s going to wake up in his bed, knowing that the real Brad doesn’t want anything to do with him.

“I really like you, and I want to spend time with you.” He continued.

David sat, silently staring, not knowing what to say. Brad picked up on it and began to freak out, “If you don’t feel the same way that’s fine! Shit, I’m so sorry. We can just pretend this never happened and-”

“You like me?” David questioned.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

He stood up, shocked “I like you too!”

Brad’s eyes widened, “You do?!”

“Yes!”

“Oh thank god!” Brad visibly relaxed, “I think that was the most terrifying moment of my life.”

David smiled, “Well I’m glad you told me.”

“So, dinner?”

“Yeah. Dinner sounds great.”

**\---**

About a year later, David woke up to an empty bed. He frowned, getting up to investigate. Going down the staircase, he heard noise coming from the kitchen.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Yeah,” the voice laughed, “I’m a robber. I’ve broken into your house to make breakfast.”

He smiled as Brad came into view. He stood with his back turned to David, pouring pancake batter into a pan. He was still dressed in his pajama pants, focusing through the glasses that David had come to love. Stepping off the stairs and crossing the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around him, breathing him in.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked.

“I just felt like it.” Brad responded, “Plus I want you can drive us to work today because I don’t want to.”

A laugh rose out of David, “Sure thing.”

Brad flipped the pancake onto the finished stack and turned to give David a kiss, “God, your breath stinks.”

“Shut up,” David smiled, “or I’ll change my mind on driving the car.”

They ate in a peaceful silence, just enjoying getting to wake up together. After they finished David grabbed their plates and washed them off before the two of them changed clothes and got themselves ready. About a half hour later they were inside their car on the way to work. David reached out his hand to grab Brad’s and squeezed it.

“I really love you.”

“I really love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just went as soft as i could on this one huh


End file.
